johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter Alpha 3
Summary Street Fighter Alpha 3 is the continuing story of the back story of the original Street Fighter and Street Fighter 2. This game has over 30 characters to choose from and has lots of game modes. Story About a year before the events of Street Fighter 2. The newly crowned "King of The Street Fighters" Ryu has avenged his fallen master, Gouken by defeating his master's killer Akuma. After his fight with Akuma, Ryu realizes that what he has within him known as the Satsui No Hadou, on top of that Ryu also receves word that an international criminal organization known as Shadaloo is rising and their leader M.Bison is very interested in him and the Satsui No Nadou. Ryu must control this evil energy within him and stop Bison from taking over the world. This time, he will need the aid of not only his friends, but enemies and fighters he has yet to face. Game Modes Arcade Mode Choose your desired character and guide the character through their very own storyline and face Bison at the end. Versus Mode Play either with a friend or the CPU in this mode. Training Mode Test your skills to become the best SFA3 gamer. World Tour Go to many places around the globe with your chosen character and buildup that character by winning fights under certain conditions. You can also unlock more characters and more game modes as well. Survival Mode Take on multiple opponents wth your chosen character in this game mode. Team Battle Choose 2 different characters and face off in a 1-on-1 fight with another team in this game mode. Dramatic Battle Choose 2 different characters and face off in a 2-on-1 fight with another character in this game mode. Option mode Change the game's difficulty and game controls in this game mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I used to play this game in the first Playstation game. Of course I always thought that it was the lesser known Street Fighter games. But it's quite popular as there were other enhanced versions of this game (For Gameboy Advance and Playstation Portable). I downloaded this game on the Playstation Network for some nostalgia. Graphics The graphics, though may not be in high definition or in 3-D. But the graphics in this game is what you would expect from a Street Fighter game, the anime type movement of the characters are also done very well as well as the backgrounds. '''Rating: '''8.5 Music The soundtrack is one of the reasons why I like this game so much. It's fast paced and fits the tournament fighting game genre like a glove. Though, you're not going to find the classical tracks to some of the more memorable characters in the game, but they still sound very good. '''Rating: '''9.5 Sound/Voice Some of the sounds have been re-used from the earlier Street Fighter Alpha games, but still sound well. As for voice, well, you'll hear some of the character's voices (which most are in Japanese) very well, the narrator also sounds good as he puts a lot of enthusiasm in what he says. '''Rating: '''8 Gameplay Controls The controls of the game are quite responsive, you can choose the style of controls and even assign buttons to the way you like. Though, the controls can be difficult at times, but nothing is really serious. The gameplay itself is also very good as the CPU responds well to the difficulty nicely. Though in world tour mode, you may have to deal with various difficulty levels, but it's enough for a challenge, nothing really frustrating. '''Rating: '''7.5 Replay Value There's a lot to do in this game. There are many game modes to play (more will unlock when you play World Tour mode). There's also unlockable characters you can play as as well (and they also have their own story to follow). The possibilities are almost endless in this game. '''Rating: '''8.5 Final Thoughts Though, the game does have it's moments, but this is really enjoyable (especially with so many characters to play as and so many game modes to play). I would have to say that this is one of the better Street Fighter games I have played. I would recommend this to the tournament fighting game fan or another gamer this title. '''Overall Rating: '''8.5